


Das Volk unter DER BLUME

by DieLadi



Category: Fewjar (Band), Youtuber Berliner Cluster
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Zu dem Musikvideo "Polemonium"
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Kennt ihr den Song "Polemonium" von Fewjar und das grossartige Musikvideo dazu? Falls  nicht, schaut es euch bitte an! Jetzt! Das Video erzählt eine Geschichte. Diese Geschichte habe ich hier in meiner Story aufgegriffen und nacherzählt, und natürlich mit meinen Gedanken und Gefühlen ausgeschmückt. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt, was am Ende dabei rausgekommen ist.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZ5U3mJU-DE





	1. Prolog

Dämmerlicht. Schatten.  
Violetter Himmel, violette Wolken.  
Schwarze, düstere Schlieren, und nur am fernen Horizont so etwas wie ein schummriger Lichtschimmer.  
Seit Jahrhunderten schon.

In diesem Dämmerlicht leben sie.

Die kleine Siedlung steht am Fuße DER BLUME.  
Es sind kleine, runde Hütten, beinahe halbkreisförmig angeordnet. Inmitten der hoch aufragenden Mose, die Schutz bieten und Nahrung zugleich.  
Kleine Hütten, mit einem schmalen Zugang, der meist so niedrig ist, dass man beim Eintreten den Kopf einziehen muss. Ein oder zwei Fenster, schmale Öffnungen, durch die Luft eindringt, und Licht eindringen würde, wenn es Licht gäbe.  
Aber Licht gibt es nicht.  
Es gibt nur die ewig währende Dämmerung, in der sie leben.  
Sie, das Volk unter DER BLUME.

Inmitten des Halbkreises befindet sich der Tempel.  
Im Tempel lebt der Priester.  
Er hütet die Zeichnungen.  
Die Zeichnungen der Prophezeiung.  
Die Prophezeiung ist alt, so alt, wie die endlos anhaltende Dämmerung. So alt, das niemand weiß, wie alt genau.  
Von Generation zu Generation wird sie weitergegeben, der Priester lehrt sie seinen Novizen, mit Gesten und anhand der Zeichnung; und auch der Vater lehrt sie seinen Sohn, die Großmutter die Enkelin.  
Jeder im Volk kennt die Prophezeiung.  
Doch nur der Priester weiß den genauen Zeitpunkt zu berechnen.

Die Prophezeiung verspricht das Licht.  
Das Licht wird kommen und ihre Welt aus der Dämmerung reißen. Wird die Welt durchfluten, alles überstrahlen.  
Es wird Wärme mitbringen und Leben. Die Mose werden sprießen, die Menschen werden aufblühen, das Leben wird einen nie geahnten Höhepunkt erfahren.  
Es wird Freude geben und Glück.  
Jahrhundertelang wird es keine Dämmerung geben.

Das Licht wird alles ändern.  
Es wird alles besser machen.  
Es wird alles gut machen.  
Daran glauben die Menschen.

Das Licht wird kommen und es wird bald kommen.  
Und es wird ihnen soviel geben.  
Doch ...  
Sie müssen ihm auch etwas geben.  
Um genau zu sein, jemanden. Den Auserwählten.  
Den Einen, der sein Volk verlassen muss, um auf DIE BLUME zu steigen. Dem Licht entgegen.  
Das Licht wird ihn erwählen. Es wird auf ihn fallen, und die Zeichnungen an seinem Oberkörper erglühen lassen.

Dieser Eine muss sie verlassen.  
Er muss auf die Suche gehen, auf die Wanderschaft.  
Auf die Suche nach jenem verschollenen Teil des Volkes, das vor Jahrhunderten die Siedlung hinter sich ließ, um fortzuziehen: auf DIE BLUME.  
Das war, als das Licht herrschte, als es noch keine Dämmerung gab.

Sie zogen fort, um ein besseres Leben zu finden.  
Sie zogen fort, in der Hoffnung, der Dämmerung zu entgehen, die damals die Prophezeiung ankündigte; sie zogen fort, dem Licht hinterher, um ihm näher zu sein.

Sie soll der Auserwählte finden. Beide Völker vereinen. Zu einem großen, starken Stamm.

Die Menschen warten, hoffen also seit Jahrhunderten auf das Licht.  
Der Priester hat gesagt, dass es bald geschehen soll.  
Diese Generation ist die selige Generation, der das Licht wiedergebracht werden soll.  
Die Menschen schleichen durch die Dämmerung, Tag für Tag, und hoffen.  
Lass es heute geschehen. Lass es morgen geschehen. Bitte.

Der Priester kennt den genauen Zeitpunkt. Er schweigt.  
Er muss schweigen; auch das sagt die Prophezeiung. Erst, wenn das Licht unmittelbar bevorsteht, dann wird er sie alle zu sich rufen.  
Dann werden sie gemeinsam diesen Moment erleben, wo das Licht kommt.

Das Ereignis ist nahe.  
Es muss nahe sein.  
Der Priester hat sich zurückgezogen, seit Tagen hallen Trommelklänge, ekstatischer Gesang durch den Tempel.  
Die Klänge dringen nach draußen, die Menschen hören es.  
Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern.  
Sie sind nervös.  
Sie hoffen, freuen sich unbändig  
Vielleicht haben einige auch Angst.  
Dann es wird Veränderungen bringen, und Veränderungen sind etwas, was in ihrem Volk über die Jahrhunderte keinen Platz hatte.  
Immer die gleichen Abläufe, die gleichen Rituale.  
Die gleichen Worte und die gleichen Taten.  
Immer und immer wieder.  
Und nun Veränderungen.  
Natürlich macht das Angst.

Die Spannung unter den Menschen ist kaum noch erträglich.  
Sie streiten, sie schweigen, sie zittern, sie hoffen und bangen.  
Die Anspannung ist körperlich spürbar.

Fro streitet nicht. Fro zittert nicht.

Fro schweigt.


	2. Beginn

Fro hockt auf dem Dorfplatz, nahe des Tempels, inmitten der Hütten am Boden und beobachtet ein winziges Moospflänzchen, das gerade durch das grobkrumige, bröckelige Erdreich gebrochen ist. Es ist so klein und zart. Es ist durchsichtig grün, man kann die Säfte durch die Pflanzenadern fließen sehen.  
Fro streicht sanft und beschützend mit den Händen darüber.  
Ein zartes neues Leben.  
Er seufzt.  
Es berührt ihn zutiefst, dieses neue, sprießende, in die Welt hineinwachsende Leben zu sehen.  
Gerade jetzt, da das Schicksal ihm mit aller Macht und mit allem Schmerz klar gemacht hat, dass jedes Leben irgendwann endet. Auch eines, das ihm wertvoll und unersetzlich ist.

Letzte Nacht ist seine Großmutter gestorben.  
Die Frau, die ihn aufgezogen hat, nachdem seine Mutter bei seiner Geburt verstorben war und sein Vater sie aus Kummer darüber nur wenige Wochen überlebt hatte.  
Die Großmutter hat ihm all die Liebe und Fürsorge gegeben, die ein Kind braucht. Sie hat ihn alles gelehrt, was sie selbst wusste.  
Sie hat ihn unterstützt, ihm geholfen, ihm zu Seite gestanden, ihm, wenn nötig, den Hosenboden stramm gezogen.  
Sie war immer für ihn da, auch, als sich herausstellte, dass er anders ist.

Anders in dem Sinne, dass er wissen will.  
Er hat das überkommene Wissen, die uralten Traditionen nicht hingenommen, sondern begonnen, sie zu hinterfragen.  
Das ist nicht üblich unter den Menschen des Volkes unter DER BLUME. Und schon gar nicht bei jungen Menschen. Die haben einfach zu tun, was die Alten sagen. Sie haben zu akzeptieren, was seit jeher getan und gesagt wird und nicht nach Erkenntnis oder gar Veränderung zu streben.  
Fro dagegen dürstet nach Wissen und Erkenntnis.

Ein starker Kummer zerschneidet Fros Herz.  
Er hat die Großmutter aus tiefem Herzen geliebt. Er hat sich nie vorstellen können, jemals ohne sie zu sein. Und er hat sich nie vorstellen können, das Licht, dessen Kommen angekündigt war, ohne sie zu erleben.  
Und nun ist sie letzte Nacht einfach gestorben.  
Sie war nicht krank, hatte keine Schmerzen, und gestern war auch noch alles in Ordnung. Heute Nacht dann hat sie ihn an ihr Bett gerufen.  
„Fro, es geht zu Ende“, hat sie gesagt.  
„Ich muss gehen, mein Leben ist zu Ende.“  
„Nein!“, hat er geschluchzt. „Lass mich nicht allein!“  
Sie hat sanft seinen Kopf gestreichelt.  
„Fro, ich bin alt, es geht zu Ende, und du bist nicht allein. Du hast gute Freude. Du wirst mit ihnen zusammen die Ankunft des Lichtes erleben. Und eines Tages wirst du eine gute Frau finden. Werde glücklich mein kleiner, und versprich mir eines: Lass dich nicht verbiegen!“  
Er hat genickt, geschluchzt.  
Sie tat ihren letzten Atemzug. Und er hat die ganze Nacht an ihrem Bett geweint.

Gegen Morgen haben die Nachbarn gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, und nach ihnen geschaut.  
Sie haben den Priester benachrichtigt, der hat seine Tempeldiener geschickt, die sie abgeholt haben, um die Bestattung vorzubereiten.  
Und nun sitzt Fro hier, fühlt sich allein gelassen, überflutet von Kummer und Schmerz.  
Er weiß nicht, was er tun sollte. Und so betrachtet er die winzige, sich ins Leben kämpfende Moospflanze.

Um ihn herum herrscht angespannte Aufregung. Die Menschen fiebern dem Augenblick entgegen, in dem das Licht kommen soll.  
Vorfreude, Hoffnung, Furcht, das alles flutet um ihn herum.  
Fro spürt von alledem nichts.

Gegen Mittag hören die Gesänge und Trommelklänge aus dem Tempel auf.  
Kurz darauf setzt der monotone, eindringliche Posaunenton ein, der sie alle zum Tempel ruft.  
Sie eilen dorthin, niemand will etwas versäumen und niemand würde im Übrigen wagen, sich dem zu widersetzen.  
Nur Fro hört auch das nicht.  
Die Menschen versammeln sich im Halbkreis vor dem Tempel.  
Fro bemerkt nicht, dass er, nach wie vor am Boden hockend, sich in der Mitte des Halbkreises aus Menschen befindet.  
Flo, sein bester Freund, will zu ihm, um ihn in die Reihe zu holen. Doch ein schriller Posaunenton und die gerade vorgestreckten Handflächen des Priesters, der jetzt auf der Empore erscheint und über sie alle hinweg schaut, verbot ihnen jede weitere Bewegung.

Der Priester spricht nicht.  
Er zeigt mit großer Geste auf die über ihm an der Außenwand des Tempels befindlichen Zeichnungen, die den Kern der Prophezeiung darstellen.  
Dann zeigen seine von Alter und Gicht verknöcherten Hände in den Himmel und er stößt einen seltsamen, hochtonigen langgezogenen Schrei aus, der den Menschen eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken treibt.

Es ist also soweit.  
Jeden Augenblick würde das Licht erscheinen.  
Es würde Glück und Hoffnung bringen ... endlich ...  
Und, auch dessen sind sich die Menschen bewusst, es würde den Einen auserwählen, der dann die beschwerliche, ungewisse Reise auf DIE BLUME antreten muss, von der niemand sagen kann, wie sie enden würde und ob er je wiederkehren würde.  
Keiner von Ihnen ist ohne Angst, dass es ihn treffen konnte.  
Keiner der sich das wünscht ... nein, sie sind nicht dafür geschaffen, sich in Abenteuer zu stürzen.

Der schrille Schrei des Priesters bricht ab.  
Die Wolken am Himmel verändern sich.  
Das Violett wird heller, leuchtender.

Zuerst würde ein einzelner, schmaler Strahl die Wolken durchbrechen, das wissen sie, und auf den Auserwählten fallen.  
Die Zeichnungen auf seinem Körper würden zu leuchten anfangen.  
Und erst dann würde das Licht die Wolken verjagen, und ihre Welt würde nicht weiter in ewiger Dämmerung liegen.  
Für Jahrhunderte würde es keine Dämmerung, keine Dunkelheit geben.

Die Wolken schieben sich auseinander.  
Der Strahl bricht hindurch.  
Er fällt genau in die Mitte des Halbkreises vor den Hütten.

Er fällt genau auf Fro.


	3. Aufbruch

Fro steht da wie vom Donner gerührt.  
Er soll der Auserwählte sein?  
Er soll derjenige sein, der sich auf die lange und gefahrvolle Reise begeben muss?  
Ausgerechnet er, der doch schon genug Kummer zu ertragen hat ...  
Andererseits, was hält ihn denn hier zurück? Die Großmutter, der eine Mensch , den er aus tiefstem Herzen geliebt hat, ist gestorben. Er ist allein, überflutet von Trauer und Schmerz.  
Und hat er nicht schon immer Neues entdecken, Wissen erfahren wollen?  
Was also hält ihn hier?   
Ja, natürlich hat er Angst vor dem, was da auf ihn zu kommen wird. Aber die Neugier, das spürt er, überwiegt die Furcht vor dem Unbekannten.  
Seine Freunde würde er zurücklassen.  
Das gibt ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Aber er hat ohnehin keine Wahl, und so strafft er seine Schultern und sieht dem Priester oben auf der Empore gerade ins Gesicht.

Der Priester beginnt zu sprechen. Das ist geradezu eine Sensation, denn seit Generationen hat kein Priester mehr zum Volk gesprochen. Große Gesten und dumpfe Gesänge, das ist eher ihre Art.  
Doch nun ist das Licht da.  
Nun ist alles anders.

"Du ...", sagt der Priester abgehackt und mit krächzender Stimme, "du ... bist der Auserwählte."  
Fro schweigt.  
"Du ... wirst gehen."  
Die Hand des alten Mannes zeigt nach oben in Richtung DER BLUME.  
"Finde ... das Volk ...auf DER BLUME ..."  
Inzwischen ist es um sie herum leuchtend hell geworden. Die Wolken sind verzogen, das Licht überflutet alles, die Menschen saugen es geradezu auf.  
"Geh ... in einer Stunde ... musst du aufbrechen!"  
Der Priester hebt die Hand gen Himmel und beginnt erneut mit seinen dumpfen Gesängen.

Fro zuckt mit den Schultern und geht durch die Menschen hindurch in seine Hütte.  
Dort lässt er sich erst einmal auf sein Schlaflager sinken und stützt sein Gesicht in seine Hände.  
Ein paar Minuten der Ruhe, in denen sein Geist versucht zu verarbeiten, was in den letzten Stunden alles auf ihn eingeströmt ist.  
Dann beginnt er, ein paar Dinge zu packen. Viel ist es nicht, was er in seine Jagdtasche aus robustem Leder legt. Etwas Proviant. Sein Jagdmesser. Feuerstein und Zunder. Ein Amulett aus Wegerichwurzel, das die Großmutter für ihn geschnitzt hat.  
Er streicht mit der Hand über das Lager, die Schemel, die Truhe. Er verabschiedet sich von jedem einzelnen Teil in der Hütte.  
Er sagt Lebewohl zu seiner Kindheit, seinem bisherigen Leben.  
Als er schließlich aus dem schattigen Inneren der Behausung wieder ins Freie tritt, stehen die Menschen noch immer im Halbkreis versammelt.  
Der Priester steht noch immer auf der Empore und Fro spürt seinen brennenden Blick.

Er wird sich nicht von seinen Freunden verabschieden. Es würde zu weh tun. Er rückt die Jagdtasche gerade, die er sich um die Schulter gehängt hat, und schickt sich an, das Dorf zu verlassen.  
Kaum hat er jedoch den ersten Schritt getan, wird er am Oberarm zurück gehalten.  
"Warte", sagt eine Stimme. Es ist Flo.  
"Du gehst nicht allein. Wir kommen mit."   
Flo ist neben ihm aufgetaucht, ebenso wie Lix. Auf seiner anderen Seite stehen Rian und Jak. Die Freunde.  
"Das geht nicht, ihr könnt nicht ..." stammelt Fro.  
Andererseits ... was ließen sie zurück?  
Jak und Lix, beide sehr musikalisch, denen es nicht mehr genügt hat, die alten, überkommenden Rhythmen im Tempel zu spielen. Sie hatten sich selber Trommeln und Klangschalen aus Wurzelholz geschnitzt, und neue Klänge ausprobiert.  
Der Priester hat es ihnen verboten, hat ihnen die Instrumente wegnehmen lassen und ihnen untersagt, jemals wieder neue herzustellen. Auch dürfen sie den Tempel nicht mehr betreten, was für Jak heißt, dass er, der so wunderbar malen kann, nicht mehr an der Pflege der herrlichen Zeichnungen der Prophezeiung arbeiten kann.  
Oder Rian, der die Liebe seines Lebens in M'lissa gefunden und gleich wieder verloren hat. Die junge Frau ist gegen ihren Willen zum Tempel gebracht worden und ist nun "Tänzerin des Lichts". Als solche darf sie keinen Gefährten nehmen. Sie darf den Tempel nicht verlassen, Rian darf ihn nicht betreten.  
Und zu guter Letzt Flo, der übersprudelt vor Wissbegierde; ihm ist ihre Welt zu klein. Er hat den Legenden gelauscht von anderen Völkern unter anderen Blumen. Er wollte sie sehen, also hat er sein Bündel geschnürt und das Volk hinter sich gelassen. Er war zurück geholt und in Fesseln gelegt worden. Er darf den Kreis der Hütten nicht mehr verlassen, nicht mehr mit den anderen auf Jagd gehen ...  
Was also würden sie hinter sich lassen, außer Kummer und fehlender Freiheit?  
Fro packt also seine Tasche fester, sieht seine Freunde voller Stolz und Dankbarkeit an und sagt:  
„Gut, dann lasst uns aufbrechen!“  
Und gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg.

Der Priester sieht der Gruppe hinterher, wie sie langsam in Richtung Dorfausgang zieht.  
Es ist nicht geplant, dass der Auserwählte nicht alleine auf die Reise geht. Es ist nirgends verzeichnet, dass er Begleiter haben würde.  
Ein Wink von ihm würde genügen um dem Einhalt zu gebieten.  
Die Menschen würden die Freunde des Auserwählten packen, fesseln und in ihre Hütten sperren.  
Doch ... sollte er das tun?  
Es gibt dazu nichts in den alten Aufzeichnungen, er muss also selber eine Entscheidung treffen. Und er muss es jetzt tun.  
Er schließt die Augen und lässt das alles umflutende Licht in sich wirken.  
Und dann beschließt er, sie ziehen zu lassen.  
Das Volk würde mit ihnen ein paar kluge Kopfe, ein paar begabte Leute verlieren.  
Aber auch renitente junge Leute, die nur Unruhe stiften und die althergebrachte Ordnung nicht anerkennen. Es würde nicht gut sein, sie zurückzuhalten.

Und tief unten im Grunde seines Herzens regt sich ein lange vergessenes Gefühl.  
Auch er ist in seiner Jugend so gewesen. Er hat hinterfragt und sich lange nicht damit abfinden können, dass man ihn gegen seinen Willen in den Tempeldienst gezwungen hat.  
Er seufzt.  
Ja, er lässt sie also ziehen. Auch, weil er ein wenig Mitleid hat mit dem Auserwählten.  
Denn er kennt als einziger die letzte Zeile der Prophezeiung.  
Niemand außer ihm weiß davon. Und auch er wird, wie Generationen von Priestern vor ihm, erst auf seinem Sterbebett seinem Nachfolger davon erzählen.  
Diese letzte Zeile lautet:  
„Der Auserwählte wird nicht zurückkehren. Sein Körper wird den Tod finden.“  
Er seufzt erneut, dreht sich um und geht gemessenen Schrittes zurück in den Tempel.

Fro und seine Freunde gehen langsam durch die Menschen hindurch. Als sie das Dorf hinter sich gelassen haben, fällt eine erdrückende Last von ihnen ab.  
Denn auch wenn die Zukunft für sie ungewiss sein mag, ist sie doch voller Möglichkeiten.  
Voller Hoffnung.


	4. Abschied

Sie stehen am Fuße DER BLUME und sehen nach oben. Hoch ist sie. Sehr hoch.  
Der Stengel ist von Spalten, Rissen und Klüften durchzogen.  
Irgendwo oben in weiter Ferne erkennt man schattenhaft eine größere Struktur. Das ist das, was der Priester „Blüte“ nennt.  
„Es gibt Momente im Leben, da gibt es nur eine Richtung, und die ist vorwärts“, sagt Fro leise.  
Dann dreht er sich um zu seine Freunden.  
“Na ja, wobei ... ihr könnt immer noch umkehren. Könnt bleiben.“  
Jak schnaubt verächtlich.  
„Und ohne Musik leben? Nein.“ Er grinst und zieht eine winzige hölzerne Klangschale aus seiner Jagdtasche. Lässt die Finger darüber tanzen und entlockt ihr ein paar dumpfe Töne.  
„Das hier kann mir auf der Reise wenigstens niemand nehmen.“  
Lix lächelt ihn an und nimmt seine Hand.  
Rian schaut verlegen zur Seite.  
„Ach was. Was soll ich denn noch hier. Ohne M'lissa.“  
Und Flo zuckt nur mit den Schultern und sagt: „Also dann, los!“

Sie beginnen mit dem Aufstieg.  
Die Oberfläche ist rau und uneben, Sie kommen ganz gut voran, die Füße finden Tritt, die Hände Halt. Sie helfen sich gegenseitig, wenn es mal schwierig wird.  
Nach einigen Stunden haben sie eine Art Vorsprung erreicht.  
Von hier haben sie einen guten Blick auf das Dorf.  
Noch einmal zurückschauen ... ein bisschen sentimental werden ...  
Jeder von ihnen hängt seinen Gedanken nach.

Flos Blick schweift in die Ferne, wo man andere Blumen erkennt. Es muss etliche andere geben, viele andere.  
„Ob es wohl irgendwo da draußen“, sagt er leise, „andere Völker gibt? Die vielleicht so sind wie wir?“  
Er schaut die anderen an. Die zucken mit den Schultern.  
„Weiß nicht“, sagt Lix. „Der Priester behauptet, wir sind vom Licht geschaffen und sind einmalig.“  
Flo schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Ich glaube das nicht. Ich glaube daran, dass wir nicht alleine sind auf der Welt. Irgendwo gibt es außerblumisches Leben. Vielleicht sehen sie anders aus als wir, vielleicht haben sie Fühler wie die Käfer, sehen aus wie Siliziumbrocken, wie grobkrumige Erde ... aber es gibt sie. Ich glaube fest daran.“  
Er verschränkt störrisch die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Vielleicht ... vielleicht weiß der Priester sogar davon. Und verschweigt uns das.“  
Die anderen sehen ihn seltsam an.  
Flo hat sich schon immer für das interessiert, was außerhalb des Umkreises DER BLUME sein könnte.  
Nun, vielleicht bringt ihnen diese Reise Erkenntnisse ... Sie werden sehen.

Sie reißen den Blick los von ihrem Dorf. Ein letzter Abschied. Dann gehen sie weiter.  
Flo aber hat so viele Gedanken im Kopf.  
„Glaubt ihr“, fragt er irgendwann, „dass es stimmt, was der Priester sagt, nämlich, dass DIE BLUME unveränderlich ist? Dass sie vor ein paar Jahrtausenden aus dem Nichts entstand und seitdem genau so besteht? Oder denkt ihr, dass an den Legenden was dran ist?“

Die andere wissen, von welchen Legenden er spricht.  
Legenden, die erzählen, dass DIE BLUME einst, vor Jahrhunderttausenden ein Samenkorn war, aus dem sie erst winzig klein hervor spross und dann wuchs und noch immer wächst und sich verändert.  
So wie die Moose, die ihnen, den Menschen vom Volk unter DER BLUME, Nahrung und Material für Kleidung und alles mögliche spenden.  
Diese Legenden sind verboten. Wer davon erzählt, wird hart bestraft.  
Die ewige Beständigkeit DER BLUME darf nicht angezweifelt werden.  
Gut, viele wollen das auch gar nicht. Denn wenn die Legenden stimmen, würde das bedeuten, dass DIE BLUME irgendwann auch verwelken würde, wie die Moose es tun. Und das ist eine beängstigende Vorstellung, denn sie ist doch ihre Welt, und niemand stellt ich gerne vor, das seine Welt eines Tages untergehen könnte.

Flo jedoch hatte schon immer einen offen Geist, der alles hinterfragt. Ebenso wie Fro.  
Das hat ihnen oft das Leben schwer gemacht.  
Aber aufhören zu denken, aufhören, Wissen zu erwerben und anzuwenden, logische Zusammenhänge zu erkennen und Schlussfolgerungen daraus zu ziehen – mit all dem aufzuhören, weil der Priester es verlangt ... nein. Lieber wären sie gestorben.  
Na ja, denkt Fro, vielleicht sind wir ja auf dem besten Wege, genau das zu tun.  
Zu sterben.

Sie gehen weiter. Der Weg wird steiler, unebener, es ist immer häufiger ein Klettern statt ein Gehen.  
Manchmal lösen sich Brocken vom Stengel ab und sie müssen in Deckung gehen, um nicht getroffen zu werden.  
Manchmal begegnen ihnen Tiere. Käfer, Blattläuse. Sie haben Jagdwaffen dabei, aber erst einmal genügt der Vorrat, den sie in ihren Taschen haben.  
Manchmal schreiten sie durch ganze Haine von Moosen.  
Der Weg ist anstrengend, und sie beschließen, bald eine Rast einzulegen.

Schließlich finden sie einen Vorsprung, der breit genug ist, um darauf zu lagern.  
Rian sucht trockenes Moos zusammen und macht ein Feuer.  
Sie werden hier ausruhen, schlafen, essen. Und schlussendlich weiterziehen.  
Lix holt Fleisch seiner Tasche, er ist ein bisschen praktischer veranlagt als sein bester Freund Jak. Sie stecken es auf einen Spieß den sie aus der Rinde DER BLUME schnitzen und beginnen es zu braten. Bald duftet es köstlich nach gegrilltem Fleisch, und sie machen sich darüber her.

„Es macht Spaß“, sagt Fro, „mit meinen Freunden auf Reisen zu sein.“  
Er grinst seine Freunde beinahe liebevoll an. „Klar, es ist beängstigend und so, aber es ist auch aufregend. Wir wissen nicht, was morgen sein wird und ob wir das hier irgendwie überstehen. Aber ...“  
Er sucht die richtigen Worte.  
Flo springt ein.  
„Lieber nur noch wenig Zeit haben und die mit vollen Sinnen genießen oder? Das ist besser als ein langes Leben ohne ... Freiheit.“  
Die anderen nicken.  
Jak nimmt die kleine Klangschale und beginnt, ihr einen leisen aber eindringlichen Rhythmus zu entlocken.  
Bald beginnt Lix, dazu zu singen. Die Worte fließen aus ihn heraus, er singt was ihm durch den Kopf geht. Er singt von einem Gedanken, der aus der Vorstellung erwächst; der einen das eigene Selbst spüren lässt, der einem sagt, dass man zwar die gleiche Luft atmet, wie schon die Vorväter es taten, dass man aber dennoch eigene Wege gehen muss. Die Welt verändert sich, DIE BLUME verändert sich, wächst empor, wächst empor ... und nur mit eigenen Gedanken kann man letztlich auf neue Eben steigen.

Ein eindrucksvolles Lied, in das auch Fro einstimmt, als Lix es zum zweiten Male singt.  
Entstanden aus einer Stimmung heraus an diesem Lagerfeuer.


	5. Angstschrei

Als sie nach einigen Stunden erwachen, sind sie erholt und voller Tatendrang. Sie frühstücken ein paar aus Moos gebackene Fladen, die Rian noch in seinem Proviant hat. Dann sorgen sie dafür, dass das Feuer aus ist und keine Glut übrig geblieben ist.  
Sie wollen schließlich nicht, dass irgendetwas Feuer fängt und DIE BLUME am Ende noch Schaden nimmt.  
DIE BLUME ist immerhin auch ihr Heiligtum. Sie haben zwar das Volk verlassen, aber das ändert daran nichts. Trotz all ihrer Zweifel und ihrer Gedanken respektieren sie DIE BLUME, die Gebete an sie, die Demut vor ihr.  
Sie zweifeln nicht an DER BLUME selbst. Sie zweifeln nur an dem Zwang und der Unfreiheit, die die Menschen über Jahrhunderte im ihrem Namen ausüben.  
Und das ist ein großer Unterschied.

Als alles erledigt ist, schultern sie ihre Jagdtaschen und machen sich wieder auf den Weg. Inzwischen wird es immer steiler und unwegsamer. Irgendwann sind sie an einem Punkt, wo eine ziemlich steile, fast vertikale Wand vor ihnen aufragt. Es gibt Risse darin und kleine Vorsprünge, die man für Hände und Füße nutzen kann, die Wand ist rau und hier und da stehen kleine Ästchen und Verzweigungen hervor, an denen man sich festhalten kann. Aber es wird schwierig werden.

Lix geht voran, Jak und Fro hinter ihm, Flo und Rian folgen.  
Sie schaffen, die Wand zu erklimmen, oberhalb derer eine quer verlaufende, schmale Rinne ist, auf der sie sich einen Augenblick ausruhen, bevor sie die nächste, ebenso steile Wand in Angriff nehmen.  
Sie halten sich nicht aneinander fest, helfen sich nicht gegenseitig. Sie haben nicht darüber gesprochen, es ist mehr instinktiv, aber jeder von ihnen weiß, wieso. Wenn einer von ihnen stürzen würde, würde tatsächlich nur einer stürzen.  
Es ist ihnen unangenehm, so zu denken, denn sie sind Freunde, die in der Vergangenheit immer füreinander da waren und das eigentlich auch in Zukunft so wollen.  
Aber ... es einfach nur vernünftig, so zu handeln.

Lix und Fro haben es auf die nächste Rinne geschafft, nun packen sie doch zu und ziehen Jak zu sich hinauf.  
Jak schaut nach den anderen beiden, da rutscht Flo plötzlich ab.  
Er hat so ein Ästchen gepackt, um sich daran hochzuziehen, und dieses Ästchen ist einfach abgerissen.  
Rian kann nicht anders, er lässt jetzt den Freund nicht im Stich, er packt Flos Handgelenk.  
„Scheiße!“, schreit Jak, legt sich auf den Boden und versucht, Rian zu erreichen, während Fro und Lix ihn festhalten.  
Es ist zu spät.  
Das Stück Rinde, das Rian mit der anderen, rechten Hand umklammert, beginnt, abzubröckeln und löst sich von DER BLUME.  
Starr vor Entsetzen müssen die drei oben auf der Rinne zusehen, wie ihre Freunde mit einem Angstschrei in die Tiefe stürzen.  
„Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!“  
Jak schlägt in einer Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung gegen die Rinde.  
„Verdammt, Verdammt!“

Sie stehen fassungslos da und schauen in den Abgrund.  
Irgendwie hofft wohl jeder von ihnen, dass das gerade alles ein schlechter Traum ist.  
Aber das ist es nicht, es ist die schreckliche Wahrheit. Flo und Rian sind tot. Sie sind nur noch zu dritt.

Sie stehen fast eine halbe Stunde so, bevor Lix sagt:  
„Wir können nichts für sie tun ... Lasst und weitergehen. Ich will nicht hier bleiben.“  
Er dreht sich um, Fro ebenso.  
Nur Jak steht noch einen Augenblick länger.  
Dann wendet auch er sich um und trottet traurig und verzweifelt den Freunden hinterher.

Plötzlich bleibt Fro stehen, und man sieht, dass er am ganzen Körper zittert.  
„Es ist alles meine Schuld“, stammelt er. „Meine Schuld. Ich hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass ihr mich begleitet!“  
Er schluchzt, schnieft und ruft beinahe hysterisch:  
„Alles meine Schuld ... meine Schuld ...“  
Lix geht auf ihn zu und versetzt ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
Fro sieht ihn verblüfft an, schweigt aber.

„Jetzt hör mal zu“, sagt Lix streng.  
„Jeder von uns hat sich aus freiem Willen entschlossen, mit dir zu gehen. Keiner von uns hätte sich irgendwie davon abhalten lassen. Und auch ich trauere zutiefst um unsere Freunde. Aber ...“  
Er schluckt.  
„ ... das hier, diese Reise, ist besser als alles, was uns erwartet hätte, wenn wir im Dorf geblieben wären. Jeder von uns hat seine Gründe, die Enge dort, die Regeln, die Unterdrückung zu hassen. Und jeder von uns hat seine Gründe, das Abenteuer anzunehmen. Lass uns zusammen halten und weitermachen. Das sind wir Flo und Rian schuldig.“  
Fro nickt, wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, schnäuzt sich und sagt leise:  
„Du hast recht. Also lasst uns weiter gehen."

Sie gehen.  
Schritt um Schritt setzen sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Keinem von ihnen fällt es leicht, das Weitermachen. Aber Lix hat recht. Letztendlich ist es der einzige Weg der ihnen bleibt. Zurück können und wollen sie nicht.  
Jeder von ihnen hängt seinen Gedanken nach.  
Sie bekommen wenig mit von dem, was um sie herum passiert. Die Insekten, die unterwegs sind, summen unbeachtet an ihnen vorüber. Ein paar Blattläuse ... sie drehen nicht mal die Köpfe nach ihnen.  
Sie trauern, jeder auf seine Weise.

Und so bringen sie ein weiteres großes Stück Weges hinter sich.  
Die Rinne wird schmaler, sie gehen hintereinander und müssen sich zwischenzeitlich eng an die Wand drücken, um nicht auch in den Abgrund zu stürzen. Dann wird sie wieder breiter und sie können bequem gehen.  
'Ob wir jemals oben ankommen?' fragt sich Fro. 'Und wenn ja, ob wir finden, was wir suchen? Der Teil des Volkes ist schon vor Jahrhunderten fortgezogen. Ob es sie überhaupt noch gibt? Andererseits, hätte die Prophezeiung mich sonst auf den Weg geschickt, wenn die Aufgabe aussichtslos wäre?'  
Er weiß es nicht. Und all das Grübeln bringt ihn ja auch nicht weiter.  
Und so geht er vorwärts, Schritt für Schritt, Fuß vor Fuß, bis sie schließlich vor dem Eingang zu einer Höhle stehen.


	6. Rückblick

Sie haben keine andere Wahl, als die Höhle zu betreten.  
Die schmale Rinne, auf der sie sich vorwärts bewegt haben, ist zu Ende. Über ihnen ist die Rinde glatt und steil, sie hängt sogar ein wenig über. Es bliebe ihnen nur der Weg zurück und zurück wollen sie nicht.  
Also setzen sie vorsichtig ihre Füße voreinander und schauen sich ein wenig unwohl um.

In der Höhle ist es dämmerig, aber nicht völlig dunkel. Das Licht dringt durch die Pflanzenstruktur und taucht das innere in ein diffuses Licht. Dämmerung sind sie gewohnt, sie haben ihr ganzes Leben darin verbracht.  
Das ängstigt sie nicht. Viel beunruhigender ist es, wie die Höhlenwände aussehen. Sie scheinen nicht natürlich gewachsen zu sein. Vielmehr machen sie den Eindruck, als wären sie von irgendetwas aus der Pflanze herausge...nagt worden. Mit Zähnen? Klauen? Scheren? Jedenfalls irgendetwas in der Art. Und das macht ihnen kein sonderlich gutes Gefühl.

Und was, wenn die Höhle irgendwann endet? Sie wollen weiterkommen, nach oben, klettern, aufsteigen, erklimmen ... aber was, wenn die Höhle nach unten führt? Oder abrupt in einem blinden Gang endet?  
Letzen Endes bleibt ihnen nichts anderes, als es herauszufinden.

Jak, der vorangeht, rutscht plötzlich aus und schlägt der Länge nach hin.  
„Autsch! Verdammt!“  
Die anderen beiden eilen zu ihm.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Mist“, sagt Jak und hält sich das Knie. „Da war irgendwas schleimiges auf dem Boden.“  
Sie schauen sich das Ganze an. Es sieht tatsächlich aus wie … Schneckenschleim, na, nicht ganz, ein bisschen fester ... auf jeden Fall ziemlich eklig.  
„Was ist das?“, fragt Fro mit beinahe angehaltenem Atem.  
Lix schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Keine Ahnung.“

„Ich ... weiß nicht, ob wir wirklich weitergehen sollten ... ich glaube ... lasst uns besser umkehren.“  
Fro zittert. Er ist mehr als besorgt.  
Die anderen beiden zögern.  
Doch dann wird ihnen die Entscheidung abgenommen. Aus der Richtung, aus der sie kommen, ertönen seltsame Geräusche.  
„Scheiße, da ist irgendetwas. Was ist das?“ Fro ist kurz davor hysterisch zu werden. Fro, dem es sonst nie an Mut fehlt. Aber er ist im Moment einfach besonders dünnhäutig, kein Wunder, das war ja alles auch ein bisschen viel.  
Jak schüttelt ihn.  
„Komm zu dir, Fro, die Dramaqueen zu spielen ist meine Rolle!“, schnauzt er den Freund an.  
Das scheint zuwirken.  
Fro muss lachen.  
Jak grinst ihn schief an, Lix auch.  
„Sorry“, sagt Fro, „Ihr habt Recht. Lasst uns einfach weiter gehen und dafür sorgen, dass das, was da hinter uns ist, uns nicht einholt.“

Also gehen sie weiter. Jedes Geräusch macht sie nervös. Eine Art Rascheln, ein Schnaufen, ein Klopfen. Es ist einfach unheimlich.  
Und dann diese Spuren an den Wänden.  
Sie finden weitere Schleimpfützen.  
Aber zurück ... nein, den Gedanken haben sie alle drei verworfen, sie wollen gar nicht wissen, was da diese Geräusche verursacht.

Sie kommen um eine Biegung, als Lix, der stämmigste von ihnen, sagt:  
„Leute, ich brauche ne Pause, ich muss mal verschnaufen.“  
Also ruhen sie sich einen Augenblick aus. Knabbern ein paar Moosfladen, trinken ein bisschen Wasser und hängen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Hört mal, ihr beiden“, sagt Fro.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob wir das hier überstehen werden. Aber ihr müsst mir was versprechen.“  
Die beiden sehen ihn fragend an.  
„ Egal, was passiert. Der von uns, der überlebt, muss weiter machen. Und wenn es nur einer von uns schafft. Er muss weitermachen. Okay?“

Jak schnaubt. „Mann Fro, wieso bist du denn auf einmal so Scheiße pathetisch?“  
„Es ist mir wichtig, Jak. Ich will nicht, dass alles, was bisher passiert ist, umsonst passiert ist.“  
„Okay.“ Jak nickt. Lix auch.  
„Was meint ihr“, sagt Fro leise, „Ob wir sie wohl finden werden?“  
„Du meinst das Volk auf DER BLUME?“, fragt Jak. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob es sie überhaupt gibt.“  
Sie schweigen.  
„Aber wenn es sie gibt“, sagt Fro, „würde ich gerne wissen, wie sie sind. Ob es ihnen besser geht als unserem Volk. Ob sie frei sind von Unterdrückung?“  
Wieder schweigen sie. Sie kennen die Antworten nicht, nur die Hoffnung und die alten Erzählungen.  
„Es kann ja nur besser als bei uns sein“, sagte Jak verbittert. „Wie verzweifelt, wie kaputt müssen die Herrschenden sein, wenn uns die Musik verboten wurde?“  
Er schnieft verächtlich.  
„Lix und ich haben gerne gesungen, seit wir kleine Kinder waren. Als wir begonnen haben, die alten Klänge für den Tempel zu erlernen, war uns ziemlich schnell klar, dass die zwar wunderschön sind, wir aber mehr wollten, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir Ärger bekamen. Es darf nichts neues geben. Es darf niemand auf die Idee kommen, entdecken zu wollen. Man darf ja nicht mal eigene Entscheidungen treffen, was das eigene Leben betrifft. Der Priester sagt, das wäre schon immer so gewesen. Das müssten wir einfach akzeptieren. Ich hab gesagt, wir sehen manches anders, und ob er das nicht auch akzeptieren könne. Da hat er nur noch geschrien und uns aus dem Tempel geschmissen.“  
Er ist noch immer wütend über alle das.  
„Und deswegen kann es anderswo nur besser sein als zu Hause. In dieser geistigen Enge.“  
Die anderen beiden sagen nichts, was soll man auch sagen, er hat einfach recht.

Lix ist zu Atem gekommen, und auch die anderen sind ausgeruht. Also gehen sie weiter.  
Wieder setzen sie vorsichtig Schritt um Schritt und schauen sich nach allen Seiten sichernd um.  
Plötzlich bleibt Jak erschrocken stehen, er ist gegen etwas gestoßen.  
Ein seltsames Gebilde hängt da von der Wand herunter.  
„Was in der Dunkelheit Namen ist das?!“  
Es sieht aus, wie ein Kokon. Weiß. Silbern glänzend.


	7. Erkenntnis

Als Jak erneut dagegen stößt, beginnt es zu leuchten. Ein seltsames Fluoreszieren strahlt davon aus. Außerdem führen dünne Fäden davon weg zur Deckle und zu den Wänden.  
Und zu weiteren, ähnlichen Kokons.  
„Was ist das?“  
Das Leuchten geht nun über die Fäden von einem dieser seltsamen Gebilde zum nächsten. Als würde die Bewegung, die durch die Berührung entstanden ist, dadurch übertragen.  
Vorsichtig gehen sie weiter, zwischen den Dingern hindurch, und versuchen, weder sie noch die Fäden zu berühren. Sie möchten sich einfach nicht vorstellen, wer oder besser was durch die Schwingungen in den Strängen aufgescheucht und womöglich herbeigelockt wird.  
Ein ganzes Stück kommen sie voran.

Jak schaut auf den Kokon vor ihm. Er ist halb durchsichtig. Man kann, wenn man genau hinschaut, etwas darin erkennen...  
„Scheiße, da ist ein Mensch drin!“  
Jak jappst vor Entsetzen.  
Die anderen schauen dahin, wohin sein Finger zeigt. Verdammt, er hat recht.  
Darin ist ein toter Mensch ...

Fro zittert. Lix wird blass.  
„Ich … ich kenne ihn“, stottert er.  
„Das ist der Sohn vom Korbmacher, der vor ein paar Wochen einfach verschwunden ist ...“  
Ja, sie erinnern sich an diesen Fall. Tagelang haben alle den Jungen gesucht. Und es ist nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass jemand einfach verschwunden ist.  
„Oh Shit, was passiert hier?“, fragte Jak. „Ich habe Angst, verdammte Angst!“  
Oh ja, Angst haben die anderen beiden auch.  
Das hier ist eindeutig gruselig.  
„Was immer hierfür verantwortlich ist... ich möchte ihm nicht begegnen“, sagt Lix leise.  
„Was sollen wir nur tun?“

Jak nimmt entschlossen beide Freunde bei der Hand.  
„Zurück können wir nicht. Die seltsamen Geräusche hinter uns haben nicht aufgehört und wer weiß, vielleicht ist was-auch-immer ja schon hinter uns her. Also lasst uns weiter gehen. Wir haben einfach keine andere Möglichkeit.“  
Sie hören auf ihn.  
Gehen weiter.

Etliche diese Kokons hängen im weiteren Verlauf der Höhle.  
„Es sind zu viele“, sagt Jak.  
„Was meinst du?“, fragt Fro.  
„Zu viele, für die Leute, die verschwunden sind. Also entweder sind einig davon leer, oder...“  
Er schaut seine Freunde bedeutungsschwanger an,  
„... Flo hat Recht gehabt.“  
Fro macht große Augen.  
„Du meinst ... Leute von anderen Blumen?“  
„Könnte doch sein, oder? Das würde es zumindest erklären.“  
Lix hält ihn am Arm fest.  
„Weißt du, was das bedeuten würde? Nicht nur, dass Flo Recht gehabt hätte, sondern auch, dass der Beweis dafür quasi jeden Tag über unserem Dorf, unseren Köpfen geschwebt hat!“  
Jak nickt.  
„Und das macht das alles um so schlimmer, oder? Es hätte nicht viel gebraucht, um es herauszufinden. Wir sind nur ein paar Jungs ohne wirkliche Ausrüstung oder Unterstützung. Aber wenn ein paar gut ausgebildete Forscher mit passender Ausrüstung, vernünftiger Bewaffnung und so weiter sich einfach mal daran gemacht hätte, DIE BLUME zu erkunden ... Vielleicht hätten wir inzwischen schon Kontakt mit anderen und würden Erfahrungen und Kultur austauschen ...“  
„Wenn der Priester und die Leute vom Tempel es nur zulassen würden!“

„Das da“, sagt Jak mit Blick auf den Kokon vor ihm, „das ist so entsetzlich. Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was ihn hierher geschleppt hat, und was er erlebt hat ... Oh Gott ...“  
Nein, das möchten sie alle nicht.  
Scheiße.  
Die Vorstellung ist zu grauenvoll.

Sie gehen weiter.  
Die Höhle wird weitläufiger. Noch mehr Kokons sind zu sehen.

„Mist“, sagt Jak plötzlich, „schaut mal!“  
Er zeigt in die Richtung, in die sie gehen.  
Weiter vorne zieht sich eine Art Schlucht quer über den Weg. Davor teilt sich die Höhle, der Teil, der nach Links geht, geht abwärts, der Geradeaus, von dem die Schlucht sie trennt geht nach oben. Okay, den werden sie nehmen.  
„Hilft nichts“, sagt Jak, „wir müssen da rüber.“  
Die anderen nicken. Die Schlucht ist hier noch nicht besonders breit  
„Schaffen wir es, zu springen?“, fragt Jak und schaut seine Freunde mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Klar“, sagt Fro selbstsicher.  
Lix schluckt. „Ich ... ich denke schon.“  
Jak sieht ihn besorgt an, sagt aber nichts dazu. Er weiß, dass Lix nicht so sportlich ist ... aber er wird es schon irgendwie schaffen.  
„Wir können Hand in Hand springen“, sagt Jak. „Dann kann ich dich sozusagen mitziehen.“  
Lix nickt dankbar.  
Sie gehen weiter. Vorsichtig. Sich immer wieder umschauend.

Ein paar Schritte sind es noch bis zu der Schlucht, als Jak gegen einen der Kokons stößt. Der erzittert und zerspringt in tausend Teile.  
Scheiße.  
Ein seltsames, sirrendes Geräusch wird durch die Stränge übertragen und lässt Boden und Wände schwingen und klingen.

„Wir sollten schnell hier weg“, sagt Lix.  
„Ja“, sagt Jak, „verdammt schnell!“

Plötzlich hallt ein lauter Schrei durch die Höhle, ein tiefes dumpfes Gebrüll.  
Ein schwarzer Tentakel packt Fros Hand.  
Er schlägt panisch darauf ein, und es gibt ihn frei.

Entsetzt rennen sie los.


	8. Verzweiflung

Sie rennen auf die Schlucht zu.  
Hinter ihnen in dem Höhlengang, der nach Links abgeht, taucht etwas auf.  
Alles geschieht nun in Bruchteilen von Sekunden.  
Was ist das?  
Ein riesengroßes ... Vieh ... ein Ungeheuer ...  
Oh mein Gott.  
Es ist entsetzlich. Groß, schleimig, mit schrundiger, grindiger Haut ...  
Und dann öffnet es sein Maul und lässt erneut so einen furchtbaren Schrei los.

Boden und Decke der Höhle beben, einzelne Bruchstücke bröckeln und fallen hinab.  
Die drei Freunde schreien ebenfalls, vor Entsetzen und Furcht.  
Sie sind wenige Schritte später an der Schlucht. Ihre Zeichnungen leuchten. Ihre Herzen Klopfen, ihre Lungen pumpen Luft. Alles schmerzt.

Sie springen alle drei gleichzeitig.  
Die schwarzen Tentakel wirbeln um sie herum, während sie in der Luft sind.  
Fro fliegt geradzu über die Schlucht und kommt drüben an. Er knallt hart auf den Boden auf, ist aber unverletzt.  
Jak schafft es ebenfalls, er klammert sich an die Höhlenwand.  
Lix ...

Eines der Tentakel erwischt Lix.  
Er schreit in Panik, und Jak, der inzwischen auf der anderen Seite ist und sich umgedreht hat, schreit auch.  
„Nein! Lix! Neeeinnnn!“  
Der Tentakel zieht Lix in den entsetzlichen, mit scharfen Zähnen bewehrten Schlund des Viehs.  
„Wir müssen hier weg, Jak, schnell!“, schreit Fro und zieht den Freund mit sich. Sie stolpern vorwärts, tränenüberströmt. Jak weint laut. Fro ist regelrecht übel. Als sie ein Stück in die Höhle hinein geschafft haben, bleibt er stehen, stützt sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab und übergibt sich.  
Er kotzt sich die Seele aus dem Leib, so sehr schüttelt ihn das Entsetzen und die Trauer.

Jak bricht neben ihm weinend zusammen.  
Jak und Lix sind Freunde gewesen, seit sie laufen können.  
Sie waren seitdem immer zusammen, haben alles gemeinsam gemacht. Und jetzt das. Er kann überhaupt keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
Als Fro wieder etwas zu sich kommt, hockt er sich neben Jak und legt die Arme um ihn. Er beginnt, ihn sanft hin und her zu wiegen, und ein Kinderlied zu summen, das die Großmutter für ihn gesungen hat, wenn er nicht einschlafen konnte, als er noch klein war.  
Das wilde verzweifelte Schluchzen verebbt irgendwann und Jak wimmert nur noch.  
Fro hat nebenbei immer noch einen Blick in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen sind, aber wie es aussieht, scheint das .... Tier ... nicht hier hereinzupassen. Man hört seine Schreie, aber es kommt ihnen nicht hinterher.

Erst nach und nach realisiert nun auch Fro, was passiert ist und was das für Jak bedeutet. Und für ihn. Aber für Jak noch mehr.  
Scheiße.  
Fro beginnt ebenfalls leise zu weinen. Das alles hat sie beide so erschöpft, dass sie hier in der Höhle, am Boden hockend, Arm in Arm einfach einschlafen.

Als Fro nach ein paar Stunden erwacht, ist Jak schon wach. Er schaut Fro an. Sein Blick ist abwesend, als wäre er nur äußerlich wirklich hier.  
„Lass uns weitergehen“, sagt er.  
„Jak...“, will Fro ansetzen zu trösten.  
Aber Jak schreit ihn an: „Kein Wort! Egal was du sagst, es ändert doch nichts! Ich will nicht reden! Lass uns einfach weiter gehen!“  
Und er dreht sich um und marschiert los.  
Fro geht ihm hinterher. Was soll er auch sonst weiter tun.

Sie trotten wortlos weiter durch die Höhle.  
Keiner von ihnen möchte reden. Jak ist nicht mal in der Lage, zu denken. Er will einfach nur noch weiter. Egal wohin, egal, was da auf ihn wartet. Er hat das Gefühl, sein eigenes Leben wäre ebenso im Schlund der Bestie verschwunden. Ohne Lix weiß er nicht mehr weiter.  
Aber egal. Jetzt geht es nur noch weiter.  
Weiter.  
Weiter.

Fro bleibt stehen. Vor ihnen endet der Gang. Um genau zu sein, geht nun nur noch eine Art Kamin steil nach oben. Die Wände sind von Spalten, Rissen und Vorsprüngen durchzogen. Sie können also darin hinaufklettern.  
Und oben ist das Licht.  
Ganz kalt scheint über ihnen der blaue Himmel den es gibt, seit die Dämmerung weg ist.  
Also müssen sie da hinauf.

Sie beginnen mit dem Aufstieg. Es geht langsam voran, aber es gibt genug Stellen, an denen Hände und Füße Halt haben. Der Aufstieg ist einfacher als zuerst gedacht.  
Fro macht sich eher Sorgen darum, dass Jak so schweigsam ist. Er hat, seit sie nach dem Schlafe aufgebrochen sind, kein Wort mehr gesagt.  
Er scheint einfach nicht mehr wahrzunehmen, was um ihn herum geschieht. Fro hofft, dass das Licht und auch die frische Luft ihm gut tun. Es ist furchtbar, was mit Lix geschehen ist. Fro vermisst ihn auch, ebenso vermisst er Rian und Flo. Aber ... es muss weiter gehen.  
Immer voran, voran.

Der blaue Himmel über ihnen kommt näher, das Licht wird heller.  
Sie müssen eine Pause machen, denn es ist doch anstrengend, so zu klettern.  
Einen Augenblick langt fühlt sich Fro, als wären seine Glieder an Stein gefesselt, über sich nichts als die erstaunliche Weite zum Himmelsblau.

Jak klettert wortlos weiter, Fro folgt ihm.  
Schließlich erreichen sie den Rand des Aufstiegs, und er schaut hinaus ins Licht.


	9. Aufschub

Sie schauen über eine weite grüne Ebene. Lichtdurchflutet, einladend und wunderschön.  
Es gibt verschiedene unterschiedliche Strukturen.  
Runde, mit weichen sanften Kanten.  
Zackige, mit eckigen rauen Spitzen.

„Das ist schön“, sagt Jak. „Ja“, sagt Fro. „Wunderschön.“  
Sie stehen da und genießen die Sonne, das helle strahlende Licht. Es tut gut einfach nur so dazustehen und die Augen schweifen zu lassen.  
Dieses sanfte Grün tut den Augen gut. Kleine, im Licht glitzernde Seen. Tiere, die durch die Luft schwirren.  
Dunst in der Ferne.  
Nach einer Weile nimmt Fro Jaks Hand. Es fühlt sich gut an. Sie spüren ihre Freundschaft in dieser Geste ihrer Zuneigung zueinander, ihr füreinander da sein. All das, was sie miteinander durchgestanden haben und was vielleicht noch vor ihnen liegt.

Weit in der Ferne ist etwas ... da ist etwas.  
Ein ... Bauwerk?  
Ob sie dort die anderen finden? Das Volk auf DER BLUME?  
Sie lösen sich von dem Anblick vor ihnen und machen sich auf den Weg.  
Sie gehen einen Pfad entlang, der einen Abhang hinunter führt. Vor ihnen unten im Tal liegt eine Art Fluss. Daran gehen sie entlang. Schließlich kommen zu einer Ebene, auf der seltsame Pflanzen zu wachsen scheinen. Wie Moose, nur … weiß.  
Groß, schlank.  
Als Jak eines davon berührt, löst es sich vom Untergrund und beginnt zu schweben.  
Ein weiteres auch, und noch eines.  
„Wir sollten das nicht tun“, sagt Fro. „Lass uns lieber vorsichtig sein.“  
Jak achtet nun mehr darauf, diese zarten weißen Gebilde nicht anzufassen.

Über ihnen ist der Himmel strahlend blau. Sie gehen langsam und Schritt für Schritt.  
„Jak?“  
„Ja?“  
„Können wir eine Pause machen? Ich habe Hunger.“  
Jak nickt. Er setzt sich mit Fro im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. Sie haben noch ein paar Fladen dabei und klares Wasser gibt es hier zur Genüge.  
Also picknicken sie erst einmal.  
„Ob wir sie finden? Die Leute, die hier wohnen? Und ob sie uns gut aufnehmen?“  
Ja, das ist auch etwas, worüber sie sich Sorgen machen. Denn die Leute mögen ja damals gute Gründe gehabt haben, das Volk unter DER BLUME zu verlassen. Gründe können sich Jak und Fro mehr als genug vorstellen.  
Was, wenn sie nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben wollen?  
Was, wenn sie sie gefangen nehmen und ihnen etwas antun?  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, saht Jak. „Aber es gibt wohl nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden, oder?“  
„Ja“, antwortete Fro. „Und eigentlich ist doch jetzt auch schon alles egal. Wir haben unsere drei Freunde verloren. Auf so schreckliche Weise verloren. Was soll uns jetzt noch schlimmeres passieren?“  
„Du hast recht“, sagt Jak. „Und eigentlich habe ich auch keine Angst mehr.“

„Was tun wir eigentlich, wenn wir sie gefunden haben, Fro?“  
„Die Prophezeiung sagt, das beide Völker wieder zusammengeführt werden.“  
„Aber wie willst du das anstellen?“  
„Mann, Jak, ich hab doch keine Ahnung! Ich weiß nicht, was zu tun ist. Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll ... ich will nicht mehr zurück.“  
„Ich auch nicht, Fro.“

Sie haben sich gestärkt und machen sich nun wieder auf den Weg.  
Sie gehen an dem Fluss entlang. Das Wasser schimmert im hellen Licht und schlägt kleine Wellen.  
Auch darin tummeln sich Lebewesen, unbekannte Lebewesen.  
In der Ferne plätschert ein Wasserfall von einer der zackigen Strukturen.  
Es ist so schön hier, dass ihre Herzen ganz angerührt sind.

Die bauwerkähnliche Struktur in der Ferne kommt näher.  
Sie können noch nicht erkennen, woraus sie besteht.  
Aber es gibt etwas, was sie nicht sehen.  
Leute.  
Weder hier noch in der Ferne sind Leute.  
„Was machen wir, wenn sie nicht hier sind? Wenn es keine Leute mehr gibt? Wenn niemand hier wohnt?“ Jak schaut Fro fragend an.  
„Vielleicht können wir einfach hier leben ...“  
Der Gedanke ist verführerisch, einfach hier zu bleiben und alles zu vergessen.  
Von dem zu leben, was sich hier bietet. Und nie wieder an früher zu denken.  
„Lass uns einfach weitergehen“, sagt Fro.

Der Fluss führt um eine der kristallinen Strukturen herum. Sie folgen dem Verlauf.  
Es ist immer noch niemand zu sehen, auch keine sonstigen Spuren von menschlichem Leben. Keine Moosplantage. Keine Hütten. Nichts dergleichen.  
Jak hält Fro am Arm fest.  
„Ich möchte noch ein bisschen Aufschub“, sagt er verlegen grinsend und setzt sich ans Ufer, hält die Füße ins Wasser.  
Er nimmt die kleine Klangschale aus einer Jagdtasche und beginnt, ihr Töne zu entlocken.  
Er beginnt zu singen.  
„Komm mit mir,  
Du und ich, wir gehören nicht hierher.  
Unsere Schritte hallen durch sie Stille,  
unsere Körper werden aufgesogen  
durch das Licht....“

Er wiederholt diese Worte und sie gehen Fro ans Herz.  
Es ist seltsam, sich so verloren zu fühlen, und doch nicht allein.  
Er steht auf.  
„Komm“, sagt er. „Wir müssen weiter.“  
Jak nickt und erhebt sich ebenfalls. Sie folgen weiter dem Ufer des Wassers.  
Als sie um die schrundige Struktur biegen, sind sie dem Bauwerk plötzlich ganz nah.

„Es ist ein Tempel“, sagt Fro ehrfürchtig.  
„Ja“, sagt Jak. „Aber wo zu Teufel sind die Leute?“


	10. Absturz

Niemand ist zu sehen. Nirgends.  
Sie sind ganz alleine.  
Sie betrachten den Tempel und sind völlig überwältigt. So etwas haben sie noch nie gesehen.  
Es durchflutet ihre Herzen mit zutiefstem Stauen. Mit Erfurcht für die Großartigkeit dessen, was Menschen zu schaffen in der Lage sind.  
Aus dem kristallinen Material, aus dem der Tempel besteht, sind Gesichter herausgearbeitet.  
Hunderte von Gesichtern.  
Jedes einzelne mit ganz individuellen Zügen.  
Frohe, traurige, ängstliche, glückliche, verzückte Gesichter.  
Jedes gibt es nur ein mal.

Sie sind wunderbar gearbeitet, mit feinen Details, zarten Linien, Falten, Merkmalen...  
Jedes einzelne sieht aus, als hätte es den Menschen, den es darstellt, wirklich gegeben.  
„Das ... das ist wunderschön ...“, stottert Fro fasziniert.  
Und Jaks Künstlerseele ist nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas in Worte zu fassen.  
Sie stehen dort, zutiefst gepackt von der Schönheit, und halten sich bei den Händen, um sich nah zu sein und diese Erfahrung miteinander zu teilen.

Nur langsam kommen sie wieder zu sich.  
„Es ist niemand hier“, sagt Jak. Fro nickt.  
Und er zeigt mit der Hand zum Tempel. „Schau mal, dort.“  
Ja, er hat recht. Wenn man genau hinsieht, kann man an dem Bauwerk vereinzelte Spuren des Verfalls wahrnehmen. Abgebröckelte Stellen, abgefallene Teile, verwitterte Gesichter.  
„Es scheint sich schon lange niemand mehr um den Tempel gekümmert zu haben.“

„Was tun wir jetzt?“, fragt Jak.  
„Wir sollten uns weiter umschauen. Vielleicht finden wir ja doch noch Leute. Komm.“ Fro zieht ihn hinter sich her.  
Jak zuckt mit den Schultern und folgt ihm.  
Langsam gehen sie auf den Tempel zu.  
An der Vorderseite ist ein Priester aus dem Stein gehauen. Ähnlich wie der, den sie von zu Hause kennen, und doch anders: das Gesicht nicht so verhangen, der Blick offenerer. Die Hände nach vorn gerichtet, in einer einladenden Geste.  
Ob das ein Zeichen ist? Ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Menschen hier glücklicher waren, das Verhältnis zu den Herrschenden freundlicher war, es mehr Freiheit gab?  
Sie denken beide „war“, so als wären sie sicher, dass das alles schon Vergangenheit sei ...

Das Licht fällt von schräg oben auf das Tempelportal.  
Sollen sie hineingehen? Sie bleiben stehen und versuchen sich darüber klar zu werden, ob sie das tun sollten. Sie versuchen, Mut zu finden für den nächsten Schritt.

Plötzlich verdunkelt sich die Welt.  
Ein Rauschen durchdringt die Luft.  
Der Boden bebt.  
Sie schauen nach oben und starren entsetzt auf das, was sich dort von oben nähert.  
„Scheiße, was ist das?“, schreit Jak durch das tosende Geräusch, das immer lauter und lauter wird.  
Riesige Wasserkugeln scheinen vom Himmel zu fallen. Jede einzelne von ihnen größer als der gesamte Tempelbau ...  
„Oh Mein Gott“, schreit Fro, „das ist … Regen!“

Regen. Davon hatten ebenfalls Legenden berichtet. Verbotene Legenden. Sie hatten nicht daran geglaubt, hatten nicht gedacht, dass es ihn wirklich gibt.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“, schluchzt Jak voller Angst.  
Fro hält seine Hand fester.  
Und sie tun ... nichts. Es gibt nichts, was sie tun können. Sie können dem nicht entkommen. Es gibt keine Chance.  
Die riesigen Wasserkugeln kommen näher und näher.  
Die ersten treffen auf, reißen auf an zackigen Vorsprüngen, hohen Felsstrukturen.  
Überfließen alles um sie herum.  
Eine unfassbare, alles überrollende Flutwelle erfasst sie, reißt sie mit sich.

Sie versuchen, die Luft anzuhalten. Und als hätte er nie in seinem Leben etwas anderes getan, macht Fro Schwimmbewegungen und schafft es, trotz des tosenden Chaos um sie herum an die Oberfläche zu kommen, mit Jak, den er am Gurt seiner Tasche gepackt hat.  
Sie schnappen nach Luft, schlagen um sich, gehen unter, kämpfen sich wieder an die Luft.

Es ist ein verzweifelter und doch aussichtsloser Kampf.  
Die Flutwelle schafft es nicht, sie zu ertränken.  
Und doch haben sie keine Chance.  
Sie werden von den rasenden Wassern über den Rand der Blüte gespült und gnadenlos in die Tiefe gerissen.  
Mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen fallen sie, und es ist eine Gnade, dass ihnen beim endlosen Sturz die Sinne schwinden, bevor beim furchtbaren Aufprall der Tod allen Träumen, Wünschen und Hoffnungen ein Ende macht.

Fros letzter Schrei ... es ist ein Fluch, und er gilt dem Licht, das all ihre Hoffnungen betrog.  
Jaks letzter Schrei gilt Lix, den er wie einen Bruder geliebt hat.

Dann ist alles vorbei.

* * *

Eine Stimme schwebt über den Wassern.

„Dies ist nicht das Ende ...“

Die Stimme des Lichts?

„Eure Freundschaft, euer Mut wird belohnt werden ...“

Die Stimme des Schicksals?

„Dereinst, in einer anderen Zeit ...“

Die Stimme des Lebens?

„An einem anderen Ort.“

Die Stimme der Hoffnung?

„Gebt nicht auf. Hoffnung endet nie.“


	11. Sogorrah

Ein Tag in Sogorrah.  
Ein regnerischer Tag.  
Ein Tag im Leben des Herrn Buchhalter Müller.  
Ein Tag, der kein guter Tag ist.

Ein Tag, der ihn auslaugt, wie so viele andere zuvor.  
Ein Tag voller Arbeit. Langweiliger, stumpfsinniger Arbeit, die ihn an dem Sinn seines Jobs zweifeln lässt.  
Ein Tag, der ihn an seiner eigenen Nützlichkeit zweifeln lässt. An seinen Fähigkeiten.  
Ein Tag, an dem der Chef wieder unerträglich gewesen ist.  
Ein Tag, an dem zum wiederholten Male nichts gut geht.  
Ein Tag, an dem andere gelobt werden. Er nicht. Er hat wieder nur Ärger bekommen.

Ein Tag, an dem das Essen in der Kantine absolut ungenießbar ist.  
Ein Tag, an dem er sich den Kopf an einem Aktenschrank stößt  
Ein Tag, an dem die Kollegen ihn dafür auslachen.

Ein Tag, an dem er es nicht schafft hat, die ihm gestellten Aufgaben alle zu erledigen. Es bleibt so viel noch zu tun. Soviel von dem ewig gleichen Stumpfsinn.  
Ein Tag, an dem ihm genau das erneuten Ärger bringt.  
Ein Tag, an dem er, nicht zum ersten Mal, erwägt, zu kündigen. Und ihm klar ist, dass er das nicht tun wird. Nicht tun kann. Er ist auf den Job angewiesen. Und das Geld.

Ein Tag, an dem in der Mittagspause sein Telefon klingelt. Es ist sein Date. Sie sagt ihm ab. Es hätte doch keine Zweck, sagt sie, aus ihnen würde nichts werden.  
Ein Tag, an dem er beschließt, sich Abends zu betrinken. Nicht mit Freunden in der Kneipe. Er hat keine Freunde. Nein, allein zu Hause.  
Ein Tag, an dem ihm einfällt, dass er nichts mehr zu Hause hat, kein Bier, keinen Schnaps. Und auch kein Geld, um was zu kaufen, so kurz vor Monatsende.

Ein Tag, an dem ihn nicht zum ersten Male die Verzweiflung packt. Und Suizidgedanken.

Ein Tag, an dem das Wetter es nicht besser macht. Den ganzen Tag schon trüb und grau.  
Ein Tag, an dem sein Wagen nicht anspringt. Er orgelt und orgelt ... und kommt einfach nicht. Verdammt. Mist.  
Ein Tag also, an dem er mit der Tram fahren muss. Auch das noch.

Ein Tag, an dem er durch strömenden Regen laufen muss, nachdem er die Tram verlassen hat. Es fängt an zu regnen, als er gerade die Ampel überqueren will. Das gelbe Licht der Fußgängerampel geht ihm auf die Nerven.

Ein Tag, wo er so in sich und seinem Ärger gefangen ist, dass er nicht auf seine Umgebung achtet.

Ein Tag, an dem er daher nicht bemerkt, dass er nahe der Ampel eine Blume unter der Sohle seines abgetretenen und doch sorgfältig geputzten Halbschuhs zertritt.

Der Tag, an dem er eine ganze Welt zerstört.


	12. Hoffnung - Zukunft - Future - Fewjar

Fünf Seelen haben den Kampf verloren.

*

Haben sie das?  
Nun, Seelen gehen nicht verloren.  
Der Körper mag dahingehen, das Herz brechen, die Augen sich schließen.

Aber Seelen gehen nicht verloren.

*

Fünf junge Männer wuchsen heran.

Der erste. Max war sein Name, doch sie nannten ihn Frodo.  
Er war ein frohes Gemüt. Er wandte sich der Musik zu und dem Leben, er war gutmütig und ein treuer Freund. Er war offen für die Dinge, die das Leben ihm schenkte. Er liebte es, zu lachen und andere zum Lachen zu bringen.

Der zweite.  
Er hieß Jako und war ein Künstler. Seine Hände schufen Bilder mit Pinsel, Stift und Farbe, aber auch mit dem zupfen der Saiten seiner Instrumente. Seine Stimme, nun, auch die schuf Bilder, ließ Welten entstehen.  
Musik war sein Leben.

Der dritte, sein bester Freund, seine verbundene Seele.  
Felix. Auch er ein Mann der Töne. Was seine Finger den Tasten entlockten, war mit Verstand nicht fassbar. Doch mit dem Herzen.  
Was seine Stimme sang, war stark und weich und gut.

Der vierte, Florian, sein Rufname Flo. Er war der mit dem Kopf, der alles wissen wollte, der sein Wissen mit anderen teilte, der immer offen war zu überdenken, zu erfahren, zu erkennen.  
Seine Welt konnte nicht groß genug sein, sein Herz war nie eng, die Seele nie klein, sein Denken nie einseitig. Sein Wille, andere zu unterstützen, immer präsent.

Und der letzte, auch Florian, doch nannte man ihn Flosen.  
Er war der ruhige, der der Künstler, der Macher, der Fähige, der sein Können den anderen zur Verfügung stellte, um Projekte, die sie hatten, die bei ihnen gärten und reiften zum Erfolg zu bringen.

Fünf junge Männer.

Fünf Seelen.

*

Sie saßen im Wohnzimmer der WG.  
Das Laptop stand aufgeklappt zwischen ihnen.  
Jakob ließ die Seite neu laden, wieder und wieder, und sie staunten über die vielen, vielen Kommentare, die eingingen.  
Das Video, dass sie vor wenigen Augenblicken veröffentlicht hatten, kam offensichtlich sehr gut an bei allen ihren Fans.  
Seit Monaten hatten sie daran gearbeitet.  
Zuerst war die Musik entstanden, Jako und Felix schufen sie, und Frodo steuerte den Gesang bei.  
Dann hatten sie begonnen, zu zeichnen, Jakob und Flosen. Tag um Tag im Büro im Keller, während Felix den Sound zurecht schliff.  
Und Flo, der hatte sie immer und überall unterstützt, und sie waren es auch, diese fünf, die als gezeichnete Figuren, die Hauptrollen im Video spielten.

Zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch stand ein kleiner Blumentopf mit einer Polemonium-Pflanze darin.  
Sie hatten sie geschenkt bekommen, als sie mit den ersten Zeichenstrichen für das Video begonnen hatten und sie hatten sie die ganze Zeit über gehegt und gepflegt.  
Sie wuchs und blühte, und unter ihrem Stengel, auf der Blumenerde breitete sich Moos aus.

„Irgendwie“, sagte Jakob, „hat diese Blume so etwas vertrautes.“  
Die anderen nickten.  
Jeder von ihnen empfand das so.  
Und doch konnte keiner von ihnen das erklären.

Sie stießen an, mit Mate, wandten sich wieder dem Laptop zu und genossen das Gefühl des Erfolges, des Lohnes für ...  
… lang währende Arbeit.

... tiefen Mut.

... große Freundschaft.

*

Die Stimme des Lichtes.

„Es ist erst der Beginn. Auf euch wartet noch viel gutes.“

Die Stimme des Schicksals.

„Freundschaft und Mut wurden belohnt.“

Die Stimme des Lebens.

„Hier und heute.“

Die Stimme der Hoffnung.

„Denn die Hoffnung wird niemals enden.“


End file.
